kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Memoir of Xion
The Memoir of Xion is a boss exclusive to the Mirage Arena in Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. It is similar in behavior and appearance to the Unknown of Kingdom Hearts and the Mysterious Figure of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Appearance The Memoir is much like a hooded version of its namesake, Xion. It does have a few fundamental differences, though. It wears a standard Organization XIII uniform; a Black Coat, black gloves, black boots, and black pants. However, the sleeves on the Memoirs coat are tight like Axel's, and it wears heeled boots like Xion. While being fought on Beginner Mode or Standard Mode, it dual-wields the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades; in Proud Mode or Critical Mode, it will fight with the No Name and Two Become One Keyblades. Strategy Speed is key in this fight, but so is keeping your HP up. Since the Memoir has many devastating attacks, it is recommended to have both the Once More and Second Wind abilities equipped, as well as your character-specific version of Dodge Roll (Dodge Roll for Anthony, Cartwheel for Lily, and Flipkick for Alex). The Memoir is impervious to all Magic that isn't a Magic-based Melee, so it is unwise to waste Magic on direct assaults. The Memoir will always call its attacks, so learn what phrases it says for what attacks (or see the quotes guide below). Although most of the Memoir's attacks are not able to be blocked, three of them are: its normal Attack, Unislash, and Memory's Loss. Sleights *'Attack' - Uses a single Attack Card. Can string together rapid combos *'Memory's Loss' - Any three Attack Cards equalling less than 13. Four quick slashes before an upward slash *'Unislash' - Three Attack Cards equalling 13. One quick horizontal slash that can stun *'The 14th Loss' - Three Magic Cards equalling 13. Fires four shots of homing non-elemental magic *'Tredecim' Slash - Three Attack Cards equalling more than 13. Thirteen consecutive slashes that push you steadily further into the air *'The' 13th Descent - Three Magic Cards equalling more than 13. Disappears into the ground and rushes to your position before erupting from the ground and spraying fireballs in a circular area *'Zantetsuken' - Three Attack Cards that equal 0. Immediately reduces your HP to 1 *'Ars' Atrum - Three Magic Cards that equal 0. Immediately reduces your Deck to one Card (that Card is whatever Card you're on) Quotes *''"Take this!"'' - using Attack *''"Farewell!"'' - using Attack *''"Are you holding back?"'' - using Attack *''"Show me sorrow!"'' - using Attack *''"Did you forget me?"'' - using Memory's Loss *''"A mere memory that vanished..."'' - using Memory's Loss *''"Begone!"'' - using Unislash *''"Feel my pain!"'' - using Unislash *''"Lose everything!"'' - using The 14th Loss *''"You'll know my loss!"'' - using The 14th Loss *''"The forgotten Thirteen..."'' - using Tredecim Slash *''"Do you remember?"'' - using Tredecim Slash *''"The cries of a Nobody..."'' - using Tredecim Slash or The 13th Descent *''"Fall to nothing!"'' - using The 13th Descent *''"You shall join them!"'' - using The 13th Descent *''"The end draws near!"'' - using Zantetsuken or Ars Atrum *''"Darkness consumes me..."'' - using Zantetsuken or Ars Atrum *''"I remember... pain..."'' - using Zantetsuken or Ars Atrum *''"Your Heart will fail you!"'' - using Zantetsuken *''"Your friends shall desert you!"'' - using Ars Atrum Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Nobody Sovereign